Theta Sigma Jr and the TARDIS
by DoctorWho1230
Summary: What if the Doctor has a son? What if the Doctor's son Theta Sigma Jr. is a first year at Hogwarts? What chaos will endure?
1. Fob Watch

**AN: Hello readers! The title Theta Sigma Jr. may or may not change. If you have any suggestions for a better title please tell me! Now read away!**

I was walking down the main hallway in the orphanage to get back to my room. I ran into Mr. Tate. "Hello Sir." I said.

"Ah Theta I was just looking for you. Someone is here to see you. He is in your room." said Mr. Tate.

"I'll go right away Sir." I replied.

I opened the door to my room and saw a man looking out my small window. He turned around to see me. "You're Theta right?" The man asked.

"I am sir." I answered.

The man smiled. "Look how you've grown…" mumbled the man.

"Excuse me sir. Do I know you?" I asked.

"Oh sorry! I'm the Doctor!" The man said as he grinned and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I think you've got the wrong kid…" I said, as I looked him over. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit with a brown trench coat and a pair of red converse.

The Doctor pulled out a fob watch from his pocket and handed it to me. "Open it." said the Doctor.

"But its broken." I said.

"Trust me. Open the watch." said the Doctor.

I sat down on my small bed and opened the fob watch. A gold glow came out of the watch. I couldn't take my eyes away. It was beautiful. Then a sharp pain started in my head. Flashbacks of a different life happened before my eyes. Then I realized they where my memories. I backed out.

**AN: Please Review!**


	2. To Do List

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write!**

I woke up. I looked around the room. It has bit and pieces of electronics lying everywhere. The walls where blue with circular patterns all over it I looked closer at some of the designs and read them:

**_"Find a way to get Rose Tyler back from Pete's world."_**

**_"Get more Bananas!"_**

**_"Add a wood setting to my Sonic Screwdriver."_**

**_"Get a new pair of converse."_**

**_"Find the Pantry."_**

**_"Throw out the Pears."_**

**_"Find the Question to 42."_**

**_"Destroy the Daleks again."_**

**_"Hug Dumbledore."_**

**_"Play Chess with Spock."_**

**_"Beat Spock at Chess."_**

**_"Locate Theta Sigma Jr."_**

I stopped reading and walked out of the room. I was now in a hallway that seemed to never end. I turned to my right and walked until I reached some sort of control room. I saw the Doctor on a chair by the counsel sleeping. I grabbed a book that was lying on the floor. The cover said **"The TARDIS Instruction Manual". **I opened it and read it. Right when I finished the book the Doctor woke up. He walked over to me.

"Where did you find that? I threw it out a while ago." said the Doctor.

"It's not a bad book you should read it sometime." I answered.

"What! No! I can drive the TARDIS just fine!" pouted the Doctor.

"Oh really?" I said while flipping some switches.

"Wait!" The Doctor yelled.

"Wha…" The TARDIS shook violently. I was thrown to the floor and hit my wrist so hard I heard a crack. The Doctor pressed a button and the shaking stopped.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I said while clutching my broken wrist.

The Doctor turned back to the counsel and I slipped way unnoticed.

**AN: Please Review!**


	3. Hogwarts?

**AN: Sorry for so many introduction chapters. The fun stuff will start soon!**

I ended up in the library reading _Sherlock Holmes_. My broken wrist was now swollen.

_"You should tell the Doctor about you're wrist." said a woman's voice._

I looked around and saw nobody. "Who are you?" I said to the strange voice.

_"I'm the TARDIS and you should really tell the Doctor about you're wrist." said the TARDIS._

"Fine." I told the TARDIS. I grabbed _Sherlock Holmes_ and went back to the counsel room. I saw the Doctor messing around with some wires.

"Doctor?" I said.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and walked over to me. He had a stupid looking smile on his face. "What ya need?" The Doctor asked.

I showed him my wrist. "I think I broke it when the TARDIS was shaking." I said while looking at my shoes. I thought he would scold me. I flinched when he lightly touched my arm.

He kneeled down to look me in the eye. "It's ok Theta, you should of told me sooner though." He said in a kind voice.

"Y… you're not going to punish me?" I whimpered.

"No of course not. What ever made you think that?" he said.

"I… I was abused at the orphanage." I said weakly.

"I would never do anything to you." said the Doctor.

"That's what they all say…" I mumbled to my self so the Doctor couldn't hear. The Doctor led me to the Med-Bay.

He handed me a golden pill. "Take this it should help." I took the pill and felt a weird burning sensation in my arm. I looked at it and it was glowing! "Don't worry Theta. It does that when its working." said the Doctor.

The glowing stopped. My arm felt good as new. "What does the pill do?" I asked.

"It called a minor regeneration pill. It basically triggers some of your regeneration energy to heal minor injuries. It only works on Time Lords though." The Doctor answered. "Oh wait a second! Your 11 now right?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah... Why?" I said.

"I have something to show you." He said while pulling out a letter. He handed it to me.

I read the envelope:

_Mr. T. Sigma_

_The TARDIS_

_The Milky Way Galaxy_

_The Universe_

I opened the letter, which said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: David Hardy

Dear Mr. Sigma,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I read the other page which was a supply list:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Well we better get shopping then!" The Doctor said with the stupid smile on his face.

**AN: Please Review!**


	4. Shopping

**AN: Hello! Sorry I took a bit longer with this chapter! I hope you enjoy though!**

The Doctor was buying my books. He told me to go get my wand at Ollivanders. I heard a little bell ring when I walked though the door. I looked around. The place looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. There was stuff lying everywhere. I jumped when Mr. Ollivander finally appeared from behind the selves. "Ah another Sigma! I remember your Father quite well. He was a tricky customer. Hopefully your not that way!" rambled Mr. Ollivander. We went though 7 different wands. Mr. Ollivander came back with another wand. "Try this one." He said. I flicked the wand at some books and they automatically organized themselves by author's last names. "A Ebony with a Phoenix feather that's a very powerful combination." I proceed to thank Mr. Ollivander and pay him.

I went to go find the Doctor. When I finally found him he was at the Leakey Cauldron drinking Tea and reading one of my new schoolbooks. He looked up from the book.

"Now all you need is an Owl." said the Doctor.

I was looking at some owls when I heard a voice coming from the Snowy Owl. "Hello Theta. I don't want to sound rude but you should pick Me." said the Owl. That's when I realized all the animals were talking. It must be the TARDIS translating it for me.

"Alright I'll pick you." I said to the Snowy Owl.

As we were leaving the store with my new Owl the Doctor spotted someone. The Doctor walked over to the man. "Harry how's it been?" said the Doctor.

"Doctor, It's been a long time! Now who's this?" said Harry as he looked at me.

"That's my son Theta." said the Doctor.

I noticed another boy who was around my age standing next to Harry. "Hello I'm Theta." I said to the boy.

"Hi I'm Albus but you can call my Al." said Al as we shook hands.

"Are you a first year too?" I asked.

"Yeah my cousin Rose is too." Responded Al.

"Well we better get going Theta. It was nice seeing you Harry!" said the Doctor.

"You too Doctor!" said Harry.

When we were back in the TARDIS the Doctor told me to wait for a second. The Doctor came back. He was holding something behind his back. "Now Theta I have something for you can't show it to anyone." He said.

"Ok." I said.

The Doctor handed me a Sonic Screwdriver that looked like his. "Only use it in emergencies." said the Doctor.

"Alright." I said.

The Doctor smiled. "Well then you better get your stuff packed and don't forget to name your Owl." said the Doctor.

I rushed off to my room. I sat down with my owl. "What do you want your name to be?"

The owl cocked his head. "That's your choice not mine but just so you know I am a boy. So don't give me a girly name."

"Ok, How about Sky?" I said.

"I like the sound of that." said the owl.

"Ok then Sky, Welcome to the TARDIS!" I said to Sky.

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Platform 9 and 34

**AN: Warning it's a short chapter! Well when I say short… Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

"You just have to walk though the wall between platform 9 and 10." said the Doctor. I looked the Doctor in the eye. He can't be serious right? I sighed and ran though the wall waiting for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes and saw the Hogwarts Express. I was in awe.

"How? that's imposable." I said in disbelief.

"Its just something to keep the Muggles away. It's just like a perception filter." said the Doctor while he nudged me to keep moving. The Doctor helped me get my trunk in the train. The Doctor pulled me off to the side. "Just be carful Theta." said the Doctor.

"Alright sure. Just a quick question what House were you in?" I asked the Doctor.

"Ah I was in Gryffindor. Now you better run along the train will be leaving soon." replied the Doctor.

I found Al and his cousin Rose looking for an empty compartment. "Hey Al, here's one." I said. We sat down. I had the window seat and Al was across from me with Rose next to him. I saw a blond haired boy looking for a seat. He spotted us and opened the door. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else if full." asked the boy.

"Sure you can." said Al.

The boy sat down next to me. "I'm Scorpius by the way." said Scorpius.

Rose and Al introduced themselves. "I'm Theta, its nice to meet you." I said. The others started talking about some sort of sport or at least that's what I though it was. I looked out the window and I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Please review! :)**


	6. Auror Doctor

**AN: Just so you know this chapter was some more background about the Doctor and Harry Potter but not much. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Scorpius shook me awake. "Theta the Trolley will be here soon." said Scorpius.

"Alright." I mumbled.

A kind woman asked if we wanted anything. I bought a chocolate frog and some cauldron cakes. I opened the chocolate frog and saw that I got the Harry Potter wizard card. I put it off to the side and started eating my cauldron cakes. Scorpius looked annoyed at the cards he got. "I already have all of these." Scorpius complained.

Al looked at me. "Theta who is your father?" Al asked.

"He is the Doctor." I responded.

Rose looked at me in awe. "You mean The Doctor? The Doctor who saved my father and Al's father too? The famous Auror Doctor?" Rose said with excitement.

"Yeah I guess so." I shrugged. The other three looked at each other in surprise. I looked out the window again. I didn't know he was famous. Why didn't he tell me? I frowned. There is a lot about him that I don't know. "I think we should change into our robes now. We are almost there." I said while looking down at my gold watch with Gallifreyan on it.

By the time we where all changed we had reached Hogwarts. The others ran ahead of me. I finally found Hagrid who was yelling for the First Years. Al, Rose, Scorpius, and me all got in a boat together. The boats started moving. Hogwarts slowly appeared. I was in awe of how huge it was.

Hagrid led us to a room off to the side. Al and Scorpius were talking about what house they might be in. Rose was listening to Professor McGonagall. I felt something warm in my pocket. I pulled out my Physic Paper which the Doctor gave to me. I opened it an read it.

_Good Luck Theta! Don't worry about what house you'll be in. I'm sure you will enjoy whatever house you get into. Oh and be carful!_

_~Doctor_

I thought to myself what could possibly go wrong?

**AN: The next chapter should be up soon. Please Review! **


	7. Sorting

**AN: Sorry this chapter took longer then I thought it would. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Some names where called I listened closely until Scorpius was called. "Malfoy, Scorpius." called Professor McGonagall.

The sorting hat pondered for a bit. "GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. The Gryffindor table was shocked but they slowly started clapping. Scorpius sat down at the Gryffindor table.

A few more names were called. "Potter, Albus." Al walked up to the stool. A few minutes later the Hat made Al a Gryffindor.

"Sigma, Theta." The entire room went silent. I sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on my head.

"You're very smart. You'd fit very well in Ravenclaw but I can tell you'd be very bored. You're unruly but smart about it. So then Gryffindor or Slytherin but Hufflepuff isn't out of the question. You're very difficult to place just like you're father in fact." said the Sorting Hat. "What do you think Theta?" whispered the sorting hat.

"My father was a Gryffindor so I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin. I don't think I would fit in well with Hufflepuff so I guess either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." I said.

"Lets see Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Not many people try to sort themselves. That shows your Ravenclaw side but something tells me you're more than smarts. You just try and hide It." said the sorting hat.

"What ever you think is better." I said.

"Ah that's more Gryffindor. Ravenclaws do not enjoy surprises. Well I just it's going to have to be GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat.

The Gryffindor table clapped so loud I swore my eardrums where going to burst. "We got Theta!" chanted the Gryffindor's.

I sat down next to Al. He had a huge smile on his face. It was almost as big as the Doctor's when he saw a banana. I felt light headed. Rose was finally up. The hat said Gryffindor right when it touched her head. Rose almost skipped over to the table. After everyone was sorted Headmaster Hardy stood up.

"We are all very excited for this new school year. I must remind everyone that the forbidden forest is off limits." Hardy said well eyeing James and his friends. "Now lets eat!" Hardy sat down and food appeared on the tables.

Everyone but me started grabbing food. Rose noticed this. "You ok Theta?"

"Yeah I'm just not hungry." I said lied. My head moved on from being light headed to extreme pain. "I have to go to the bathroom." I said while getting up. I was walking towards an exit when Hardy walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" asked Hardy.

"No." I said. My head was pulsing.

"Let me bring you to the infirmary." said Hardy. We were silent as he led me to the infirmary. "Emma Brooks?" called Hardy.

Ms. Brooks walked up to Hardy. "What you need Alec?" asked Ms. Brooks.

"Sorry to disturb you but Theta Sigma isn't feeling well." said Hardy. He whispered something that I could only catch a few words like, "Time Lord" and "The Doctor".

"I'll take it from here Alec. You've better get back to the feast." said Ms. Brooks.

"I hope you feel better Theta." Hardy said as he walked out.

A sharp pain bolted though my head. I stumbled and fell to the floor and clutched my head. I could vaguely hear Ms. Brooks saying something. I started seeing black dots in my vision then everything went back.

**AN: *Evil Laugh* Please review! **


End file.
